Electrical connectors of varying configurations may be used where blind mate insertion is required, for example in space constrained environments such as robot arms or fingers. During blind mate insertion, or insertion without visual assistance, distortion of the connector pins may occur from misalignment of the pins of one connector with the pins of the mating connector, and with the resulting physical interference preventing a successful electrical connection. This distortion may include bending of mating ends of the connector pin, bending of a portion of the connector pin from its central axis, collapse of the mating pin end or distortion of a flexible element of the pin mating end.
In applications which require numerous connections and disconnections of the connector, distortion of the connector pins may be cumulative, causing decreasing function and failure over time. In some applications, distortion may occur after assembly if the connectors are subject to certain detrimental conditions of use. Detrimental conditions of use may include, by example, excessive vibration, physical loading, thermal stressing, repetitive stressing, as in a push-pull or repetitive motion environment, for example as in a robot arm or manipulator, improper assembly, assembly without jack screws, or assembly with incomplete connection of other connector retention features.
Distortion of connector pins may render the connector unusable, resulting in, for example, unacceptable connector life, repair and replacement costs, loss of operating capability, decreased reliability and compromised integrity of the electrical connection. Existing solutions to prevent connector pin distortion are not adaptable to all operating environments. For example, alignment features added to the connector housing, or retention features such as secondary clips and tangs, may not be feasible in some applications where space constraints prohibit the larger housing size required for incorporating these features. An alternative solution to prevent distortion that is integral to or incorporated into the connector pin is advantageous to improving connector reliability in space constrained applications.